Friends forever
by Blue lightning of the night
Summary: Kai comes back to see his friends after a very long time. But will they recognize him or even be able to see him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! This is my new story. It will be a two-shot. Or atleast that is what I hope it will be.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade characters.**

 **Please forgive me if there are any grammar errors and spelling mistakes.**

 **Now on with story…**

One pleasant day, Kai was driving to a place where he used to go as a child. He was driving his favorite car, a red Ferrari, to that place. The Hiwatari is a rich man, but still he loved driving his own cars rather than having a driver. His family stopped visiting that place after a war broke out. He used to have friends there.

But it has been atleast 10 years since he had visited. So he was not sure whether he would remember them. But he was hopeful that he can remember them. But what if they too have moved out due to war. So many questions were in his mind.

But suddenly he stopped his car. He saw two young boys, one with long black hair. Another one blonde. They were having a basket full of strawberries and cherries. The long hair boy came, "Sir, this basket is very cheap, you can buy one here way cheaper than on in the town." He pleaded.

The dual-toned man saw something recognizable in the boys' eyes. Though the two were shabby and not well dressed, their eyes spoke to him. The black haired boy seemed to be just a little younger than him, and the blonde seemed to be atleast 2-3years younger than him.

The golden and blue eyes of both the boys, they were so familiar to him yet so distant. The golden eyed boy again pleaded, "Sir, these are just from the farms and so very fresh. If you buy these it will be healthy for you too." The blue-eyed boy looked through the car window hopefully.

The black haired boy just looked like a cat when he tilted his head, and Kai loved cats. So he asked, "What is the price of the biggest basket of strawberries you have?" The black haired boy's eyes started to sparkle and the blonde started jumping up and down in joy.

After giving the basket, "Thank you, sir." The golden eyed boy said. Kai just nodded and gave them a genuine smile, rather than his smirk. He then sped off in his Ferrari. The dual hair kept on thinking, 'I recognize those eyes somewhere, but where…' he kept knocking his brain for answers. But his brain refused to give any. He finally gave up.

Kai then went the town, but it was already night. So he just went to the hotel he booked beforehand. He collected his card at the reception and went to the third floor. He swiped the card and entered the room. The room was majestic with its king sized bed and a verandah to look over the town. But Kai had no time or energy to look around the room.

He just went and laid on the bed. He was so tired as the travel was so long. But his mind kept going on to those brilliant eyes. "I knew those eyes, but where…" He kept on thinking. But his mind just went to sleep. The early morning sun-rays, found the Hiwatari in the bed peacefully sleeping.

But Kai woke up as soon as sun-rays touched his face. He sat up on his bed. The morning sun was reminding him of something so treasurable to him. A memory which he loved to replay over and over in his head.

 _Flashback_

Kai was just 8 years old. And his family has brought him to the town. He just ran to his parents and said, "I'll go and search my friends." And he just left the room. He went a small hill nearby and searched for sign. He saw it. A huge tree whose branches shadowed a huge area beneath it. Kai just smirked to himself.

He went running and sliding through the small bushes and slopes on his way. When he reached there he hid himself from view, behind a bush. There he found three young boys and a girl there. They were younger than him. The group was waiting for someone.

A navy-haired boy spoke impatiently kicking something, "I thought he was the son of big businessman. But can't he come here on time." A black haired boy came there and patted him on the back, "Don't worry, Tyson. He won't be late unless there is a good reason for it."

A blonde supported him, "Yes, what Ray says is right, and besides your best friend won't get eaten up on the way here." The whole group started to laugh at that. Even Kai who was hiding in the bush can't help but chuckle at that comment. Due to his chuckling the bush started to shake.

The brunette got frightened, and hid behind Tyson, "There is something in the bush and it is moving." Tyson just rolled his eyes, "Oh, Hilary. There is nothing and because you studied so much in the school, I think, your brain is affected." Hilary just glared at him, "It is so genius. Then why are you acting crazy sometimes?"

Then as their fight was beginning, Kai leapt out of the bush and stood in front of them. Everyone was surprised that the one they have been waiting for was just very close to them. The fight was now forgotten. Tyson was not able to control himself anymore and pounced on his friend.

"Kai! I missed you so much, Kai." He just shouted as he hugged him so closely that was enough to suffocate him. "Tyson...I…need…air." Kai managed to say. Then only he realized he was suffocating his captain, and loosened his hug. Kai took a deep breath. Then Kai smiled at his friend.

These group of friends are the only ones Kai truly called friends. These are the only people he fully trusted at anything. And he would do anything to protect them too. They are the ones he called 'Family'. And it took them time to gain his trust too. But when they gained it, they saw how loyal and truthful he was to them.

Then Ray and Max came to give him a tight hug but not as tight as Tyson. And Hilary too gave him a hug which he accepted. Then they sat beneath the tree's shadow and the wind played with their bangs. Then Tyson started, "How was your days at the city, Kai?" Kai replied in a bored, blunt tone, "As usual. Nothing special about that."

Then Max stood up, "Let's play some game. Now as our captain is with us, any game would be interesting now." Everyone nodded at that. Ray asked, "What game?" Tyson started to scratch is head for ideas, to impress his friend. Hilary mocked him, "Why are making your brain work, when you don't have one?"

Tyson was annoyed at this, "Hey! That was mean." Kai stood up, "Enough of this. We will play Hide and seek." To decide the catcher they played Rock, paper , scissor. And unfortunately, it was Tyson. Kai took his scarf and tied it tightly around his eyes. When he was making the final knot, Tyson cried, "Ouch! Be careful, Kai." Then Kai started to spin him around.

Then he left him and everyone started to call him to catch him. They directed him toward them and escaped. This was fun to everyone which includes Kai. But Kai felt pity for Tyson and so willingly went in front of him to get caught. But when Tyson sensed someone was standing infront of him, he just pounced on him like a cat.

He removed his blindfold and yelled, "I got you!" But when his eyes finally focused, he saw Kai giving a death glare to him, beneath him. Tyson just gulped and stood up, "I'm sorry Kai." But Kai was not finished yet, "You're dead, Granger." He said and pounced on him.

But as they were on a slope, they rolled down almost hugging each other. When they reached the bottom, Kai threw Tyson away and stood up. Then he went near him to help him get up. Tyson was rubbing his back then. "Thanks, Kai" Then they saw their friends on the top calling to them. "Are you both all right?" they heard Ray's voice.

"Yeah! We are all right." Tyson shouted. He then turned to Kai, "Shall we begin our climb now?" Kai just smiled and nodded. Tyson just kept on blabbering about his home and dojo and grampa and kendo, till they reached the top.

Then Max said, "I think it's time for lunch. We better go to our home and come back in the evening." Everyone accepted it. Hilary reminded them, "It seems we all forgot one thing." They forgot that there was ritual they followed before leaving. They placed their hands in fists in a circle and said "Go, Bladebreakers!" and raised their hands up. They just went on their ways to reach their homes.

 _Flashback end._

Kai loved how his friends were and it is a reason why he has come here. To find them. That's why as soon as he got his driving license, he drove here than any other place. He wanted those friends who proved to him the world is entirely made of stone-hearted fools, but soft hearts are there too. He need to find his friends, his family. And he would do anything to find them, no matter what it takes.

 **So, I enjoyed so much typing this chapter and imagining it. I hope you to would have that fun.**

 **Will Kai recognize them, or will they be the first to recognize him?**

 **Next chapter will reveal it.**

 **Anyway, a clue for the question I gave in my other story, "In an inn far away…"**

 **There are three of them, excluding Kai. And all three were friends of him in the military or rather colleagues. I hope this clue is pretty useful in finding the answer.**

 **Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad?**

 **Anything I am open to reviews.**

 **Till then bye_Devi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Guys! Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed this story. Special Thanks to MagicalPhoenix12, Fantasy Sword, Rock the Road, Desires of Autumn leaves, Neha, and ranjan597 .**

 **Without you guys it would be hard for me to type these stories. Thank you all.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Forgive me for my spelling and grammatical errors.**

 **Now on with the story….**

Kai quickly bathed and changed to a red T-shirt and blue jeans. And before leaving the room he went to the verandah to take in the breathtaking view of the place. The place was not a city. It was more like a village with many trees, small houses, and in some places it even had sand roads instead of proper roads.

To the dranzer-wielder, it was his heaven ten years ago. And most of the place was still mostly unchanged. But he tore himself from the view and went out of his room, locking it. He was now walking in the streets to find a café. For Kai, coffee can help his system better than anything else.

Though he was here before, he had a hard time finding a café. Because his memory was a bit blur, because everything happened ten years ago. Finally he reached a place, which looked like a park. And there in the park, the dual-haired man noticed two familiar faces.

The black-haired boy and the blonde were there, distributing placards to everyone in the park. Still they are wearing shabby clothes. Kai felt a pang in his heart.

But what can he do? He can't just go and say, "I'll help you." Because he knew and _has_ a self-respect which he was sure he would keep even the worst of the times. And, sure, everyone would try to keep it just like him. So it was against his principles.

So, the Hiwatari just walked away, with a feeling. A feeling which was so familiar and, yet, so distant. But he can't quite put a finger on it. But, when he was thinking and walking, he noticed that he had reached a café. So, he went in ordered a coffee and sat there, thinking now about his friends.

Flashback

"Hey! Don't act so mean." Came a voice to his ears. "Talk, Kai. Please…" Came another voice from a blonde. But Kai didn't even mind it. "Leave him alone, if he didn't wanna talk to you." Came a voice from a black haired nekojin. "But he…" But he was never allowed to finish his sentence. A brunette broke out. "Don't you know when to quit, Tyson."

Kai wanted to be alone. Especially from that blabbermouth. So, he thought that being quiet for some time would make the navy-blue haired boy to shut up and get lost. But the opposite was happening. He had become more talkative than before. And now, all the blue dual-haired boy wanted was to shut the boy up and go away from that place.

So he shouted, "You are just irritating me. Don't you know that I want no friends? If you don't, know it now. I don't want anyone to be my friends. Can't you just leave me alone? Don't you all even have the power of grasping when once told? I have been saying this every time I come here, and you still keep following me like lost cats. From now on, don't.. Otherwise you'll be seeing a darker side of me." Kai finished.

Everyone was shocked and hurt by his words. But Tyson didn't bother about the words because he doesn't understand most of his words. But he was still shocked, "You never spoke so many words before. And it is nice to hear so many words from, you." Hilary hit him on his head, "Can't you understand the meaning of his words?" she yelled. But, Tyson just realized the words he had spoken were meant to hurt him at Hilary's reaction. He became very sad.

Kai smirked to himself as it gave the expected outcome. He started to move away. Suddenly, "Can't you give us a chance to be your friends?" asked the navy-haired boy, his face expecting a ray of hope from the boy he wanted as a best friend.

But Kai didn't even turn back. He just ran to the side of the mountain, where there is an edge and it offered a beautiful view of the plains beyond. He has got there to get some fresh air. But it was true what Tyson has been saying. He had never spoken this many words to anyone. Maybe he had gone soft on them. Maybe he had started to consider them as his friends.

Flashback end

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the waitress who brought the coffee. Kai just took the cup and placed it between his lips, sipping the hot liquid slowly, but still thinking about the thought which he had been thinking. 'How I wish I didn't speak like that to them then. But it earned me true friends.' He thought to himself.

He quickly finished his coffee and went out to continue his search. He walked through everyone one of the roads, narrow lanes, shortcuts which they used to travel when they were young. He had his hope high, because he almost hoped to bump into any one of them while using these tracks. But the dranzer-wielder was disappointed this time.

He had almost covered the entire place with every nook and corner, popping in his mind as a place where they used to hide, run, play games and so on, as he travelled through it. But often he had seen the two boys doing something, though it was from a distance.

One time, they were cleaning the park. The other time, they were selling some vegetables. And Kai didn't count how many times he saw the, for it was quite a number of times. So, Kai came to a conclusion, that these boys were hard-workers and were working very hard for their living.

But with that, another question came to his mind, with this conclusion. 'If they work so hard, they should earn quite a living out of it. But still they are wearing those shabby clothes.' He questioned his mind. But again, his mind gave no answers to his questions.

Finally when it was dark again, he gave up his search. He need to rest now, because he has to return to his home the day after. So, he needed rest, and food to keep him going. So he decided to call it a day, and returned to his hotel. He had just one day left, before he has to return to the city, because he can't leave his business in the hands of Boris for long.

He woke up very early in the morning, even before sunrise. He quickly bathed and changed to a casual dress with a jacket, 'cause it was cold in the early hours like this. He stepped out of his hotel and started wandering.

But he suddenly stopped in front of a bus stop. Though there were no buses, something else caught his eyes. The black haired boy with the blonde sleeping on his shoulders. There laid a bundle of newspapers at their feet.

This time the dranzer-wielder couldn't control his curiosity and approached them for some answers. "Hey! You work here too? I thought you were just fruit sellers." The dual haired man started his questions directly, instead of going around.

The black haired looked a bit wary. But answered, "We are poor, sir. So we have to work in many places for our living." He silently said while patting the blonde's head. "But you work so much, you'll be having enough money for a good living." Kai asked pointing towards the clothes they were wearing. But the golden eyed boy just sat there, as if he didn't hear that question.

This conversation woke up the blonde, who just rubbed his sleepy eyelids. But the eyelids flew open as soon as he saw the guy who bought a large basket of strawberries from them. "Oh, hello. Thought I would never see you again." He started with his blue eyes gleaming. The dual-haired man, just couldn't stop a question rolling from his tongue.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He instantly regretted for asking the question. He feared that it might bring a bad outcome. But the exact opposite happened.

"Would you truly do something for us! Hey!" The blonde started jumping around in joy. The black-haired boy started shooting glares at him. But his excitement was contagious. So the boy couldn't help but smile at him.

Then the blue eyes started to think. Then a brightness came to it, revealing that he has an idea. "We will go to a place every week. But then we have to lend bicycles. But this time, can you give us a ride on your Ferrari?" The blonde questioned. The dranzer wielder just nodded. The blonde then did a victory dance.

"Then can you pick us up, here, after one hour?" The black haired boy asked. Kai just nodded and turned his back as a bus approached and the two boys took the bundle of newspaper for selling.

Kai just walked away thinking, "Then I have one hour to search the village before going. Then I better be quick. Because I don't know how long I will have when I return here." Thinking that he walked away, in a direction he thought the best way to start his search.

After one hour, the sun just rose. The dual-haired man had no luck finding his friends. Though he wanted to continue his search, he had given his word to the boys. And Kai Hiwatari will give his life to save his word, a trait he learned from his friends.

He arrived near the bus stop with his Ferrari shining in the light. The blonde was awestruck by that car. He just goes around and around the car, to get a good view of it. The black haired boy had to grab him by the collar of his shirt and mount him in the car. He then gets in after making sure the blonde is safely packaged in the seatbelts.

Kai couldn't help but giving a small laugh unheard by the two boys. After they were ready, Kai just revved up the engine. And the blonde just squealed as the car came to life, roaring like a beast. The amenthyst-eyed blader had pride in his eyes looking at the blonde's reaction.

With Kai's speed and control of the car and the black haired boy's direction, they reached the place soon. Suddenly the two boys, got off the car. The dranzer wielder just raised an eye brow. "Hmm, sir, we'll return here after some time. But if you wish you can go too." The black-haired boy said before turning and going away.

But Kai had got a sudden urge to follow them. 'Something is fishy here.' He thought. He just got off his car and followed them, but still looking casual. He saw them enter a building. He didn't notice the look of the building as he was more concerned with not losing them, than its look.

When he entered the building, there was no one in that room, but a sound was carried through the empty halls, through one of the three paths. He followed the sound. The sound became more and more clear, which indicated that he was nearer to its source.

But once he picked up the sound clearly, he felt himself weaken. "No, it can't be true." He murmured. That was a sound was becoming louder and louder. "Here? But how?" He continued. His mind was dizzy with many questions. Because he knew this sound like the back of his hand.

He heard his way to a room from which, he thought, the sound is coming from. The dranzer-wielder slowly opened the door just enough to let him peek inside. What he shocked him to his very core.

"No way!" He said in a silent voice.

 **So what did Kai saw in the room?**

 **Answer will be in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad?**

 **Anything, I am open to reviews.**

 **Till then bye_Devi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys! A very Happy New year to everyone. Thank to everyone who read this story. A special thanks to Cutetyhil, Neha, Fantasy sword, Ezabellaa, Desires of Autumn leaves, MagicalPhoenix12, LuxahHeart who reviewed this story.**

 **I should've posted this four days ago. But I lost a bet to my 'lovely' brother. Lost so badly. At 3-0. T.T. So, I can't get to the computer for four days.**

 **Anyway, I've now updated it. But I was shocked to see many of you liking this fic. And then, I checked the published and updated date. I was shocked to see I had updated this a month later. So Sorry for that, guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade characters.**

 **Please forgive me if there are any grammar errors and spelling mistakes.**

 **Now on with the story…**

He heard his way to a room from which, he thought, the sound is coming from. The dranzer-wielder slowly opened the door just enough to let him peek inside. What he shocked him to his very core.

"No way!" He said in a silent voice.

The sight before his very eyes, was unbelievable to him. There was a boy almost his age with navy blue haired boy was laughing. That laughing was something Kai had heard when he was young. The stupid laughter of Tyson.

"No, it can't be. There are thousands in the world with navy-blue hair and, maybe, voice like Tyson." He said to himself. But another sight demolished this thought clean out of his mind. Tyson's beyblade was lying on a table near the bed where he was sitting up to greet his friends. Though the beyblade was different, the dranzer wielder recognized the bit-beast, Dragoon, in it.

He was shocked to see Tyson at this state. And the next shock was that, the black haired boy and the blonde were talking to Tyson, which only meant one thing. They must be Ray and Max. His childhood was suddenly playing in front of his eyes.

 _Flashback_ **(continuation from last chapter)**

When he was thinking about his words to them, suddenly he felt the earth moving beneath him. He came to reality. He suddenly saw the part he was standing was beginning shelve down. He can jump, but he has to jump very far to reach safety. But as he was preparing himself to jump with a hope getting to the edge, he felt through his body that he is not going to make it.

But he is Kai Hiwatari, and he is not going to go down without a fight. So, he jumped with all his force he can. But in mid air he knew he is going to miss it in just a few inches. He suddenly noticed a small plant growing on its side, below the edge. He thought it as his only escape. His hands can reach that plant.

His hands got hold of it. "Phew! That was close." He let out a deep breath. Then he turned to see how far the ground was below him. "That is a very long fall." He said after looking at it. Then he tried to get to safety with the help of the plant. He got his leg positioned on the side, so he could climb up.

But as soon as he applied force on the plant to get up, it broke off. Kai felt himself falling down, his body falling into a very deep canyon. But an expected happened, a hand came to catch his, preventing the fall.

He looked up to see a face glared by the sun rays. As soon as his eyes got accustomed to it, his eyes became wide at his rescuer. "Tyson?" He asked in disbelief. He still can't believe his eyes. "Go away. Leave me be."Kai said. "Leave you to die, huh? That's not gonna happen now." He said trying to pull Kai. But he can't pull Kai from the edge all by himself.

"Do you really want to save me?" Came a weak question from the confused Dranzer-wielder. Tyson just snorted at that question, "Yes, and what sort of question is that? We are your friends. Friends don't let each other down. Never! " He tried his best but still he cannot pull Kai over. And it didn't help that Kai was utterly shocked.

Tyson yelled, "Ray! Max! Hilary! I need a little help here." Ray, Max and Hilary came to see what was happening. They can't see Kai dangling from where they were standing. "What are you trying to do, Tyson? Plucking some plant of the edge, huh?" Hilary scolded him as they came nearer to him.

That's when they saw Kai holding Tyson's hand and dangling off the cliff. "What happened, Tyson?" Max asked. "Can we question later? We have to help him first." Ray said and went near Tyson, and started to pull Kai up. Max and Hilary soon joined him.

Kai was shocked, 'Why are they helping me, even after I broke their hearts?' he thought. Soon they all pulled Kai, above. Tyson was panting hardly, "You know, Kai, you should reduce your weight. Man! You are heavy." He said, and laid flat on the ground to get some rest.

"Why did you save me? You could've left me to die." Kai asked. Everyone looked at him, and then looked at each other. Tyson then said, "We are your friends. And I think I've explained to you before." Ray piqued in, "No matter what you've thought, we've always been there for you." Hilary joined in, "Every step of the way." Max suddenly was scratching his head to say something worthy just like his friends, "We're not going to let you go down, literally."

Kai was shocked to hear such words, "Friends?" he stammered. Every head nodded in agreement. "It's better you don't expect anything from me." He said weakly. "Friends don't expect, you know." Tyson said.

He had been almost beaten to death by his grandfather Voltaire, in teaching a principle, 'Never believe anyone, they just want to use you and throw you.' Kai knew that even his grandpa was doing the same thing. So he just left the world of love and affection, and mainly, trust, forever. But here, they are trying to gain his faith to enjoy the trust and affection called 'friendship'.

Tears welled his eyes. But he shook it off. He got up and started walking. Everyone stared at him in disappointment and hung their heads. Suddenly a voice came, "Are you going to just sit there?" Everyone looked at him in excitement. They again nodded and got up to play, or at least make him speak.

 _Flashback end_

How could he not recognize them? He came there to search for them. But they were just in front of him, but he failed to recognize them. He felt ashamed of himself. But, surely, they could've identified him. But they didn't.

Suddenly he heard Tyson speak, "Did…did Kai came there to see me, I mean, us?" he asked facing Ray and Max. They looked at each other. Then they faced and nodded in negative. "No, Tyson. We haven't seen Kai yet. I lost hope, that he would ever come back to see us. I doubt he even remember us." Ray said.

Kai wanted to enter the room and say, "I did not forget you guys. That will never happen." But something held him there. Some feeling deep inside his heart. Some feeling that told him that they were so close yet so far and distant.

Tyson got out of his bed and got Ray by his collar and shook him, "He will not forget us." He hissed. Max then slowly made Tyson leave him and lie on the bed, "You shouldn't stress yourself like this, ya know?" Max tried to change the subject. "Besides, we've been given a ride in a Ferrari you know, Tyson. That man was really, nice."

Tyson's eyes lit up, "A Ferrari…" he squealed like a child. Max continued, "That man's dual hair and eyes, reminded me of…our captain." Then he shook his head, "No, that's not possible. If he was, he might have recognized us at that moment. Besides, I doubt that our captain would part with his face paint and scarf." He said and laughed.

'Being a business man changes everything, dear Maxie.' Kai thought from the outside. But Tyson's eyes gleamed that the mention of a dual-haired man, "Did you ask his name, Max?" he asked. Max shook his head, "No, besides, his hair was gray and black, not dual blue hair. And his eyes were amenthyst, not blood eyes like our Kai. So I thought, it won't be."

"Oh…" Tyson's face gloomed. Kai wanted to go in and say, "Hey, guys! I'm back." But something stopped him. Some feeling. Like, they were not friends anymore. His inner voice asked him, "What have you done to them, when they were in a trouble? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Then how can you go inside, claiming to be their friends." He felt different to enter their friend's circle anymore. He felt almost different.

He turned to leave, when he noticed that this was a hospital. The classic white tiles, white walls told him about that. He went to entrance through which he entered. Suddenly he noticed a computer, with no one, but still it was turned on. He went near it, 'Time to get some information about this place and what Tyson is doing here.' He cracked his knuckles. And started to hack the computer for information he needed. Being a CEO of a big business company comes with its pros of knowing how to hack a computer easily.

He quickly copied the information to a pen-drive, before anyone could see him. After successful copying, he quickly placed the pen-drive in his shirt pocket. Then he tried to slip without being suspected. When he turned a corner, he accidentally bumped into a nurse.

"Sorry, I didn't see you coming." The doctor spoke. Kai noticed the brown hair and ruby eyes. Then, his eyes fell on her ID-card. Kai was shocked to see the name in her ID card. It read _Hilary Tachibana._ Kai just stared at her. She was very different now, with her hair bunned with few bangs in front and in a doctor coat. _._ "Are you Ok, sir?" Hilary asked concerned.

Kai came out of his thinking and replied, "Hn." The brunette took that as a yes and left the place. Kai continued to stare at her till she turned around the corner.

'Surely the brunette has changed so much.' He thought to himself. And left the building and went towards the place where his car was parked. He sat in it and waited for Ray and Max to return.

While in the hospital, Hilary entered Tyson's room with some medicines. When she started to pour it to a smaller glass, Tyson started to scream like he had seen a ghost, "Not that bitter thing again!" Hilary didn't even turn around to hear his yelling, while Ray and Max had to shut their ears with their hands.

Then suddenly, she pulled Tyson's mouth open and poured the medicine in. Then she shut his mouth with such a force, it automatically made him gulp. Then Hilary removed her ear plugs, and asked, "Don't you like the taste of it, Tys?"

Tyson made an angry, pouting face at her. Then he stuck his tongue out. Hilary had had enough. Ray and Max noted this and shut their ears again. "Don't you see that I am doing this for your own good? When will you ever grow up, Tyson!"

Now, even Tyson had to shut his ears up. Max whispered to Ray, "Do you think these two will ever change?" Ray shook his head, and glanced at the angry brunette and Tyson. Then, they let out a sigh.

Mean while, with Kai.

He was trying to search for the information about Tyson in the data he had stolen. But it took long to access the information about the patients. Then, when he was about to search for Tyson's data, footsteps alerted him.

He glanced outside the car window to see Ray and Max coming towards him. He closed his laptop and hid it. Ray came and said, "Sir, we can leave." Kai just nodded as again Max ran to see the car from all angles. Ray rolled his eyes, and captured the hyper active blonde, and tied him to his seat, again.

Now, Kai had a pang in his heart. How will he reveal himself to his friends, to whom he feels so different now? This was only question now in his mind, as drove his way back to that village.

 **Ok, now this chapter is finished.**

 **I took a dialogue from my chat with my friend yeasterday. Hope she reads it. I want to see her reaction when I meet her in the class.**

 **Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad?**

 **Anything I am open to reviews.**

 **Till then bye_Devi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, guys! I'm back with this after a very long time. I apologize for the time gap. But I'll try type another chapter within this week.**

 **And thanks to everyone who read this fic. A very big thanks to Rock the Road, Cutetyhil, Ezabellaa, Neha, Luxah heart, Fantasy sword, and Hot Ice Cold Fire 72. Your review mean a lot to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the beyblade characters.**

 **Please forgive me if there are any grammar errors and spelling mistakes.**

 **Okay, now to the story…**

Kai slowly opened his eyes. His sight was blurred at first but he tried to blink it off. He tried to lift his hand, so he can rub his eyes. But the Dranzer wielder couldn't lift his hand. His mind was now alerted. He tried to look at what is holding him.

Now, the dual hair can see that his arms, and legs were strapped to a metal bed. Kai tried his hardest to break free. But he can't do anything. Then he looked around to see the place. 'This is not the place where I was. But this place is familiar.' He thought.

Then he tried to remember what it looks like, but most of the place was covered by darkness. Kai muttered under his breath, "What sort of place is this?" A voice echoed, "A place which you used to fear."

The Dranzer wielder's eyes opened wide in shock. But even more in fear. He thought, "This can't be true…" The shape quietly moved through the darkness, before stopping near Kai. Kai recognized the person. "How can you be here? You are…" The dual hair started but was interrupted.

"How can I leave my grandson alone? After all, I have to teach him some lessons." Voltaire smirked. Kai's breathing became heavy. He still can't believe how he feared his grandfather. Voltaire noticed the fear in those amenthyst eyes. He just spoke, "Don't be afraid now. I have something to show."

He pressed something on the wall and then, a glass window got into view, as he had probably switched on a light. Voltaire pointed at the window and slowly said, "Look there, Grandson. There is something, you'd love to see." Now, the Dranzer wielder looked bewildered, 'I'd love to see? No. There's something wrong."

But his metal bed was roughly turned around. So he had to see that 'thing'. Kai's breathing hitched. There on the other side of the glass window, he saw, "Tyson?" Kai questioned unable to believe his eyes.

"Exactly, my grandson. You dear friend." Voltaire said, saying the word 'friend' with such venom. Kai noted that that the navy-blue haired male was unconscious. Kai snarled at his grandfather, "What did you do to him?"

Voltaire smiled as he patted Kai's hair, as the Dranzer wielder tried to move his head away from his touch. "Still nothing. But something sure will happen soon if…." The dual-hair knew what his grandfather is hinting, "I won't accomplish any of your stupid tasks!" Kai just yelled at Voltaire.

Voltaire smirked evilly and turned Kai's to look at the glass window. The evil grandfather snapped his fingers. At the sign of that, a man completely covered in black clothes appeared behind Tyson.

And the navy-blue haired blader looked like he was put to sleep, so he didn't notice it. Voltaire whispered in Kai's ears, "Now, you're about to see what will happen if you disobey me, Grandson." He nodded at the black figure.

The black figure in response took a knife and placed it on Tyson's neck. The Dranzer wielder's eyes widened in shock. He whispered, "You can't do this…" His grandfather evilly said into his ear, "Oh, yes. I can…"

And then he again nodded. This time, Kai saw the knife which was brought down on his best friend. He couldn't control himself. He yelled, "No! Tyson!"

He sat up sweating, and heavily breathing. He frantically looked at the surroundings. He was in his bed-room. The Dual-haired blader sighed in relief. "This was all a nightmare." He said to himself. And his alarm clock is the one which woke him up.

He got out of his bed and walked to the mirror. "Why is Voltaire torturing me, even in my dreams? Why can't he leave me alone, even after he left this world?" He mumbled to himself as he walked.

He then looked at the mirror to find himself staring back with red eyes. His red eyes were now not covered by contacts and he was a bit irritated to find some blue hairs in between his dyed black and gray hairs. "This is not good." He said to himself. Kai hated his blue hairs. But he had a reason for that.

His grandfather, who left the earth just a couple of years ago, had once told him that it was a sign. Kai remembered that voice in his head, _'That blue hair and red eyes is something to show the world that you are living proof of the Bio-Volt's experiments on humans and how it increases their potential.'_

The Dual hair just scowled at that memory. He hated to be called a 'lab rat'. That's why he dyed his hair in the first place. To push back those memories to the back of his mind. But dye can't last forever. So, the memories haunted him every now and then.

After sometime, Kai is now opening the door of his Ferrari. He was now wearing a long coat with high collars which covers most of his face. He also has a pair of sunglasses which hides his amenthyst eyes. He just revved up the engine and started his journey.

He just wants to help his friends now. And then he can reveal himself to them. 'If they ever want to see me again after I abandoned them.' He thought to himself. Though his eyes were focused on the road in front, his mind began to walk down his memory lane. And it stopped at the memory which haunted him.

 _Flash back_

Kai came back to his home. His mother and father patted him on his head before saying good bye. The Dranzer wielder was in a happy mood to notice the sad glances of his parents.

Kai was happy because, he and his friends 'The Bladebreakers' which included Hilary, Max, Ray, and Tyson won the world championship. So, they were officially the world's top bladers. He was grateful that the World Championships coincided with his vacation. Otherwise, he wouldn't have got permission.

'That was great! Isn't it, Dranzer?" The young dual-hair blader asked his bey. Dranzer slightly glowed to say that "It was Great!" Kai understood what Dranzer was saying. But as he put his bey in his pocket and turned back, he was greeted by his grandfather towering over him.

Voltaire asked calmly, "What were you doing in your vacation, Young Kai?" Kai's heart was beating in his throat. Kai thought, 'Grandfather might know something, otherwise he'll not be this calm.' The dual-haired kid started to stutter, "I, I-I was…well…"

Voltaire now had an evil smirk etched on his face, "Too bad, you don't know how to lie to me, Grandson." Kai noticed the look on his face and started to sweat. Voltaire continued, "I know, what you've been doing. Playing a kid's game."

Kai had an urge to yell at his grandfather that, 'It was not a kid's game!' But he knew better than to do something like that. His grandfather continued, "But I don't want to say anything about it, since you've won those pathetic kids. But…"

Kai knew that those who battled him are not pathetic. He knew them as great bladers, who had a strong connection to their beys like him and Dranzer. Voltaire continued, "You are close to those Bladebreakers. Aren't you?" He looked at Kai for a response.

Kai was shocked to know that Voltaire knows about this. Voltaire noticed it in his eyes. "Very well then, Grandson. I know you are close to those brats. And how many times have I told you that everyone tries to use us. And that we should never trust anyone."

Kai murmured, "But trust is something which can only be earned not given…" Unfortunately for him, Voltaire heard that. He glared at his grandson before lifting him by his neck. Kai started to struggle, he found it hard to breath. He pleaded, "Grandpa, please…Let me go…"

Still Voltaire held his glare, "You are pathetic, just like your friends. But they are not your friends anymore. If you still want to trust them and be with them, they'll have the worst death right in front of your eyes. Got it?" He hissed.

Kai was scared. He didn't want his friends to die. Not because of him. "Yes, Grandfather." He managed to squeak. Voltaire left his neck, as the child hit the ground hard. But the ground doesn't pain Kai. The words of his grandfather did.

He whispered to himself with tears threatening to spill, "Sorry, friends. This has to be done." Voltaire didn't notice this as he was talking to someone with a red-eyed mask. He turned to address his grandson who now wiped his tears.

"You will be under his super vision and training, Grandson. He is Boris Balkov, my most trusted companion. You will not go to vacations, so erase those 'friends' from your memories all together. And don't disappoint me again." Voltaire ordered. Kai just nodded. He couldn't do any other thing.

 _Flash back end_

Kai blinked back few tears which tried to escape. He was still hurt, that he couldn't help his friends. The dual-haired blader thought, 'I would make it up to you, guys! I give you my word.'

He just parked his car in a secluded place. He got out and locked the car and walked towards his destination. He doesn't want to be recognized, by anyone. So, he had to walk. When he reached the place and thought, 'Hope this can make amends.' He then walked into that building.

 **This chapter is now finished. And again sorry for updating it late.**

 **And a question, Where did Kai went? I know it's quite simple. But just guess it.**

 **Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad?**

 **Anything I am open to reviews.**

 **Till then bye_Devi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, sorry guys! I know it's more than a week. But a sudden outing was planned. That's the reason for delay. I know you guys will be angry with me. But I give you my sincere apologies.**

 **And thanks to Fantasy Sword, Neha, MagicalPhoenix 12, Desires of Autumn leaves, and Makoto. Your reviews mean a lot to me. And thanks to everyone who reads this too.**

 **And Makoto: I have a fan? I'm so happy now.**

 **Fantasy Sword: I hope you got most of your answers now.**

 **Anyway, on with the story,**

Kai entered the building with an idea to help his childhood friends. The receptionist smiled at him. "Good morning, sir. How can I help you?" She asked politely. Kai just asked, "How much patients do this hospital gets?"

"Sir, unfortunately the funds this hospital is getting has decreased very much after the war. So, apart from Doctor Hilary and me, there are very few doctors here. So, the patients are also less." She added a bit sadly.

Kai looked at her, and sighed, "If I were to give some donations to this hospital, where should I give them?" The receptionist looked at him in awe. Nobody has come forward to give this hospital a donation in years. That's why this hospital has to force bills on its patients.

"Pardon?" She asked to confirm her doubts. But it was getting on the nerves of the amenthyst eyed blader. "I asked where should I give the donations?" He asked a bit irritated. The girl now wore a big smile. She began to stutter in excitement, "Sir, Y-you can gi-give your donation he-here. There's no problem in that."

Kai let out a sigh and handed over a cheque and just left without a word. "Sir! I didn't get your name." The receptionist yelled back as Kai continued to walk out ignoring her calls. The girl now sighed to herself and looked at the cheque for his name. It read _Mr.K._

"Okay, Mr.K. Thank you for your donations." She murmured to herself, before getting shocked of the amount written in the cheque. 'So, you must be a millionaire to give such an amount.' She thought.

Kai who was walking towards his car, noticed a certain brunette entering the hospital. "Hilary is just as early as always." He said to himself and walked towards his car, thinking whether it will be used especially for the purpose he had given for.

Hilary ran into the hospital. She stopped near the receptionist, panting hardly. "I…I am late." He panted. The girl just rolled her eyes. "You're early, Hils." But the brunette just protested, "But I'm later than usual."

The girl raised her hands in defense, "I'm not in the mood for a fight with you, Doctor. I have good news to say." She said. Hilary just blinked, 'Good news? Has Tyson became well? Well, not a chance…' She began thinking.

"Earth to Hilary! Anybody there?" The girl asked waving her hands in front of Hilary's face. "Uh?!" The red-eyed doctor snapped out of her trance. The girl smirked, "Lost in your world of thoughts, I suppose. Maybe about Tyson…" She asked.

Hilary turned red, "No! Anyway, say me the news, I'm having work to do, unlike you, Mariam." She tried to turn the subject. Mariam scowled, "I take offense to that." She playfully scoffed and turned away.

Hilary couldn't help but chuckle at her still childish friend. Mariam turned around pouting, "So much for caring. Thanks, Hilary." She said sarcastically. Hilary stopped her chuckling and asked, "So? What's the good news?"

Mariam asked, "Do you remember when our hospital last got our funds on?" The doctor thinks about the last time they got the funds. She replied, "I don't remember getting anything after the war began." Mariam piqued, "Exactly!"

Mariam cleared her throat before continuing, "But our luck has changed. Today, just before you came dashing in, a nice gentleman came and gave a cheque which could easily manage all the necessary facilities required for all of our patients, for a whole month."

Hilary's eyes widened in surprise. But soon her eyes narrowed, "You aren't playing with me. Are you?" Mariam sweated, "No. Atleast this time, I'm serious. Look at this!" She showed the cheque to Hilary.

Hilary can't even believe it. This could help her, so much. She caught Mariam in a tight hug, "You know, Mariam, it's been long since I was this happy. With this we can almost make this hospital back to its original status."

Hilary's brain asked her a question. So, she let her friend breath for a while as she voiced that question, "Who gave this donation?" Mariam sadly smiled, "I'd love to know that and thank him personally. But that guy left without a word. I tried to call him back, but he just ignored me. But the cheque said his name is 'Mr.K'. But I highly doubt it was his real name."

Hilary hung her head in sadness and just said, "Oh! I get it. He doesn't want us to know him, but I wish we do."

Mariam took a deep breath and said, "Why don't we now share this good news with everyone?" Hilary smiled a bit cheerfully and allowed herself to be dragged by her friend who was as excited as her to say the news.

Kai reached his home and sat on his bed with his laptop near him. He was busily scrolling and searching for something. Then his eyes brightened up at seeing something. "Tyson." He whispered to himself.

The name seemed to be a lost memory to him. It seemed to remind him who he really was when he was a child. Along with other names: Ray, Max, and Hilary. Those four words could define the childhood he loved to have.

Kai shook his head. 'I would love to see them, if they wish to see me.' He thought to himself. He smiled to himself, 'I wonder whether they would hold a grudge against me. But there is a first time for everything.' He thought about his childhood.

He thought about yesterday, when he had found that Tyson was suffering from a disease which can be cured, if there are correct resources. But from the information he had stolen, the Dranzer wielder knows that the hospital didn't have them now, but once they used to have them.

So, as the first part of beginning his amends, he gave the hospitals the funds required. 'This will reduce the stress on Max and Ray. And Hilary should be happy that she can atlast bring medicines and equipment required for proper treatment.' He smirked as he thought.

Kai stood as he saw the setting sun through his window and for the first time in many days, he was happy that he had done something good.

The wind played with his bangs as they flow lightly across the land. The sunset cast a beautiful gold and orange across the land, which made even the busy city look beautiful.

He thought, 'Tyson! I hope you remember the promise, the two of us made. Because I'm sure to fulfill it, no matter what!'

 **Okay this chapter is now finished. I know it doesn't have parts which are interesting.**

 **And what is Tyson suffering from? And, don't worry, I won't kill Tyson.**

 **Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad?**

 **Anything I am open to reviews.**

 **Till then bye_Devi**


End file.
